I'm What Your Hands Were Made For
by Jackin-off-to-Quincest
Summary: A smutty quincest one-shot. Just so happens to be my first story. Feedback is lovely. So is criticism.


"S-Sara…" Tegan moaned as Sara attacked her neck with her tongue and lips. "We shouldn't d-do this."

Sara bit down gently on a particularly tender spot on her sister's neck. She moved away from Tegan to gaze deep into her half-lidded eyes.  
"Stop trying to fight this, Tegan. No matter if this is right or wrong, we both want it. We want it _badly._" Sara hungrily licked her lips as she stared at her twin's identical pair.

"But…" Tegan's protest was cut short as Sara captured her lips in a dominating kiss. She flicked her tongue across Tegan's bottom lip, Tegan parting them to allow the kiss to continue further.

Sara slipped her tongue into Tegan's warm, wet mouth, running it skillfully against Tegan's. Tegan moaned into Sara's mouth, spurring her on further.

Slowly, Sara's hand made its way down her twin's body until she was cupping Tegan through her skin-tight jeans. Tegan shuddered and broke the kiss for much needed air, never breaking eye contact with Sara.

Sara pulled Tegan's t-shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, pulling it gently off her shoulders. Tegan's nipples stood attention as cool air fell upon them. Sara pulled her own shirt above her head and removed her bra as well. She then pressed her body flush against Tegan's and placed gentle kisses against her sister's pronounced jawline, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

Tegan tangled her hand in Sara's short hair. Sara kissed her way down Tegan's neck and across her collarbone, making her way down to her breasts. When she got to Tegan's nipples, she flicked her tongue across one while softly pinching the other. Tegan's back arched into her touch, a moan escaping her mouth. Sara switched to the other nipple and took it into her mouth, sucking it gently while massaging the opposite breast. She bit down on the nipple, satisfied with the squeal that fell from her sister's agape mouth. She kissed her way back up to Tegan's lips, brushing her own against them before capturing them in a lip lock once more.

As she kissed her sister, Sara's hands found their way back down Tegan's body, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping a hand beneath the waistband of her boxers. She again cupped Tegan, dipping two fingers into the wetness she'd caused.

Tegan gasped as she slowly grinded against Sara's hand. It was in vain, though, as she pulled her hand away from Tegan's moist core. Tegan groaned, bucking her hips into Sara to gain any type of friction she could. "S-Sara...please…" She pleads as her sister removed herself fully away from Tegan's body.

Sara chuckled mischievously. "What do you want me to do, Tee?" She pressed her thigh into Tegan's core, applying just enough pressure to make Tegan grunt and grind into it before she removed it.

Tegan cried out in frustration, realizing she wasn't going to get her release until she cooperated with her sister. "I…I want you to fuck me, Sara." She whispered, barely audibly. Sara chuckled again. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that." She pulled Tegan's pants down to her knobby knees and palmed her through her boxers. "You should speak up a bit." Tegan, with one last loud cry of frustration, she shouted. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, SARA! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SENSELESS!"

Sara quickly obliged, yanking down Tegan's boxers and shoving two fingers deep into her cunt. Tegan nearly fell to her knees, pain and pleasure shaking violently through her fragile body. Her arms flew to grip at Sara's shoulders, her nails digging in each time she felt her sister press her thumb to her clit firmly.

Sara hissed in pain and pleasure as she felt Tegan's nails dig into her skin. She began to pick up the pace in her thrusting, pounding in and out of Tegan relentlessly. Tegan shook from head to toe, her head falling back to rest against the wall behind her. With her neck exposed to her, Sara lavished her neck with her teeth, sucking hard on various spots to mark Tegan as her own.

Tegan's orgasm was fast approaching. With Sara's ruthless thrusting and firm thumb on her clit, it was only a matter of seconds before Tegan's body fully tensed as she fell over the cliff into her orgasmic oblivion. She dragged her nails down Sara's back, surely breaking the skin there.

Sara made sure to make this the most powerful orgasm of Tegan's life. She thrust as hard and deep as she could, Tegan riding out her orgasm on her twin's slim digits. When she came down from her high, she gazed into Sara's warm, brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and, leaning in closer to her twin's face, gently pressed her lips against Sara's. Sara lightly brushed away hair that had stuck to Tegan's forehead from the light sheet of sweat blanketed on her face.

Tegan was the first to break the kiss, pulling away to gently smile at her new lover. "I love you." She whispered softly, cupping Sara's jaw. Sara smiled back, her gummy grin splaying across her face. "I love you too, Tee."


End file.
